


Heart of Gold

by FreyaFenris



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bad things happen to Gwen, Blood, Episode: s03e03 Goblin's Gold, Fanart, Gen, Goblin!Gaius, M/M, No seriously - they do, Reference to planed murder, Tried to warn you, Violence, episode AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 06:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaFenris/pseuds/FreyaFenris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrong place, wrong time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart of Gold

**Author's Note:**

> (Somewhere in the 03x03)  
> Merlin: Thanks, Gwen, that was nice of you. You really have a heart of gold, don’t you?  
> Gwen: You’re too kind, Merlin, I was only being a good friend!
> 
> (Meanwhile in Arthur’s chambers…)  
> Merlin: It’s ok, Arthur. I’m going to take care of all of this mess…
> 
>  
> 
> Also here on tumblr: [link](http://freyafenris.tumblr.com/post/43095146263/heart-of-gold-au-of-the-episode-goblins-gold) and here on dA: [link](http://frejafenris.deviantart.com/art/Heart-of-Gold-354291234?q=gallery%3Afrejafenris&qo=0).


End file.
